


Paradise XII

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: After abruptly eloping to an unknown island, Ashe sees this as an opportunity to spend time away from her throne and be herself for a change, and Vaan is at her side. / Ashe Vaan fluff, first of a seven part series, lemon in later chapters
Relationships: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Vaan
Series: Paradise [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291





	1. Chapter 1

The moogle's room service continued to the next room.

The door was open just a crack and when he pushed the cart through the doorway it opened all the way.

Being the polite little creature he was the moogle spoke, "Hello? Room service?"

He pushed the cart to the middle of the main room and noticed that there were many clothes strewn about the floor like a hurricane had gone through. Soon, the moogle saw why.

His cheeks went red when he saw the bed. Two people were lying horizontally on the bed, the blankets thrown to the floor.

Lying on his side was Vaan, his pointer finger to his lips to silence the moogle. The reason for that was the sleeping beauty next to him. Ashe was laying on her side sound asleep, the bed sheet wrapped around her naked torso and her bare legs were off the side of the bed.

Seeing the moogle obviously embarrassed not to mention apologetic to what he walked in on, Vaan playfully urged him to leave before Ashe would see. Even after what transpired through the night between her and Vaan exhausted her, Ashe's temper knew no limit when she was embarrassed, and Vaan didn't want to see her inflict her wrath on a moogle just doing his job.

Luckily the creature seemed to understand the nature of his predicament and silently floated away, closing the door softly behind him.

Once that was out of the way Vaan put his arm around Ashe's waist and he pulled her closer to him. She mewled in her sleep and wiggled her hips against Vaan's, and he smirked. He raised his hand, going across her belly and up to her chest, his thumb rubbed the underside of her breast and she gasped lightly. Vaan then pressed his lips to the side of her neck and she moaned.

"Vaan…"

The sky pirate couldn't help but enjoy hearing the proud queen lovingly moan his name. It was the sweetest sound to his ears he had heard in a long while.

"Morning Your Majesty," was Vaan's reply.

Ashe moved onto her back and she slowly opened her eyes. Her hands moved down her front and when she found Vaan's hand she turned to face him. She didn't seem upset with him for being so hands on this early in the morning. Must be because she hadn't seen him in a long time, that or she just loved his touch. Either one could have been a suitable answer.

Ashe felt sore, but that was understandable and she didn't mind. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She held the bedsheet to her chest though she did so out of reflex even if Vaan was the only one to see her so under-dressed. Truth be told it was because of him that she was wearing nothing. The love they had made during the night had been both heated and passionate, with a taste of desperation on her part.

But in Vaan's mind it was so worth it.

"How long have you been awake?"

Vaan shrugged his shoulders, "Not very long. Room service dropped off a cart while you were asleep."

Ashe turned to see the silver cart with the prepared dishes on it and suddenly felt very hungry. "I am rather famished, to be honest." She covered her mouth with her free hand and yawned before standing up still holding the sheet to her chest. She didn't really care for finding a shirt to cover herself, not when her privacy was guaranteed while in this room.

As Ashe went to the table and took a seat Vaan was busy grabbing his trousers and putting them on. Once that was done he walked about the room and took a seat next to Ashe at the table. She was already beginning to eat the breakfast meal delivered by the moogle. Vaan also helped himself to the meats that were available.

Vaan decided to strike up a conversation, "This island is rather new compared to other places we've been to. I'm inclined to want to explore it. Want to join me?"

She nodded, setting her glass of water down on the table, "Of course. I am rather curious about this island."

"Too bad there are others here, it'd be much better if we were alone, don't you think?" Vaan said with a smile.

She tilted her head slightly and offered a smile as well, "To be honest all we'd have to do is go to your cottage on the Phon Coast for true privacy, no?"

"True," he said.

They finished their breakfast and from there Ashe went about gathering her clothes that had bene thrown to the ground. Some of that had been of her own hands, while most of it had been from Vaan. She eventually threw the bedsheet back onto the mattress, and her physically body was exposed for all to see. Vaan found himself stopping to admire her from every angle he could before she slipped a white bathrobe on.

"Before we go off to explore, I would much like to take a bath."

Vaan nodded, but he also had an idea. "That's alright. I'll just ask the moogles what we can all do here for the time being."

Ashe went towards the bathroom door, and she asked, "I was personally hoping you'd join me."

That was an invitation from the Queen of Dalmasca to the sky pirate and she wasn't hiding it.

However, Vaan had a better plan. "That would be lovely; though I think we should take our time and revel in the island before we indulge ourselves of each other too much."

He noted her somewhat disappointed expression, but Vaan went on over to her, holding both her hands with his own.

"Then after we have some time with others…" he moved one hand to untie the sash on her waist before raising it to her cheek. She smiled at his touch, "Wouldn't want to spoil all our fun on the first day, right?"

Ashe raised a hand to her Vaan's cheek, "Very well."

That was all she said before she went into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Past the jungle towards the mountain lay a large freshwater lagoon with a tall waterfall behind it. How this freshwater spectacle is possible on an island in the middle of the ocean was anyone's guess, and it seemed even the moogles didn't know.

Still, when Vaan and Ashe left their room to enjoy the island they were told of the lagoon and Ashe was rather interested in seeing it for herself.

The lagoon was at the bottom of a gorge with a gentle slope and hidden by the trees of the surrounding jungle, but the sun was shining bright and the light reflected off the plants as well as the water. The lagoon was bigger than the queen had thought it would be, as big as a small lake, and there were natural paths of rock going from one side the lagoon to the other. Water from the falls created a mist that clung to the bodies of the pirate and queen as they got closer and it was only when Ashe took a small step into the edge of the lagoon did she regret it. A shiver went up her spine. The water was nearly ice cold!

"Goodness!"

She hopped back from the water's edge, shocked at the cold.

Vaan, dressed in dark grey shorts only, bent down close to the water and stuck his hand in it. It was indeed cold. "Must be the seclusion from the sun, as well as being down this deep."

"Maybe if we go closer to the falls it will be warmer there," Ashe said, walking around Vaan and heading towards the rock path that effectively split the lagoon in two.

Ever since the conclusion of breakfast Ashe had been more open and enthusiastic about the island. Her shift in attitude had not gone unnoticed by Vaan, who noted how different she was than when she was home in Rabanastre. Back in the capital she was more formal and respectful to others, but like a mask she usually tosses it aside when she is in his presence or when she was alone. Right now she didn't give a damn about anything other than herself and Vaan.

Her enthusiasm wasn't curbed even after Mog's Blessing had changed her outfit from her adventure attire to something more revealing. A tight white strapless top and tight red bottoms that got Vaan's eyes with every step Ashe took; he couldn't help but feel her physical appeal soar with the new outfit.

"Vaan!"

The pirate looked over at Ashe, who was hopping across the rocks until she reached the center of the lagoon. A very large rock in the center stuck out from the water's surface and it was big enough for a group of people to sit on, though as of that moment Ashe had claimed it for herself as she laid down and basked in the warm sunlight from above.

Vaan made his way over to her, remaining off the rock with his hands on his hips, "You enjoying yourself?"

Ashe hummed positively, "I am rather glad you talked me out of leaving this place."

Stepping closer to the rock, Vaan stood at the edge before the queen's feet. "Well, you did say you wanted to get away from Dalmasca for a few days, and I doubt your council can't handle it while you're away." He put his hands on her feet and sensually began to rub her legs.

She smiled and rolled onto her stomach, "I'm sure they can take care of the kingdom for a few days…"

Vaan climbed on the rock and sat next to Ashe, his eyes admiring her body which was wet and smooth from the waterfall. "I don't think they will react well when you come back though, you did leave unexpectedly."

"Even a Queen has the right to her privacy, don't you think?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "True, though it must be stressful when you have to run an entire kingdom."

"It is, most of the time…" Sighing loudly Ashe laid her head down on her hands and closed her eyes, relaxing in the light while listening to the sound of the waterfall.

Vaan knew of some way to help her feel better.

He expected and got a response.

Ashe turned her head, her eyes still closed, "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?"

"Apologies good lady," he replied, his hands going up her back and he stopped at the clasp of her top. "You do seem stressed out, just lay down and relax." He undid the clasp and began his work.

She shook from the surprising disrobement and then from his touch but she soon relaxed as his hands started to give her a massage. Her muscles were rather hard to his touch and so he went about making them loose. To Ashe's astonishment, though in retrospect she shouldn't have been so; his touch was amazing on her body. Making love to Vaan was an otherworldly experience she couldn't describe, but the massage he gave her came pretty damn close to that same feeling.

She raised her legs when he got to her waist, but he gently pushed them back and rested his hand on her bottom. He couldn't help himself as he tapped her twice there. She didn't think highly of that and cleared her throat as a warning.

Of course Vaan didn't do it again, mostly because he had other ideas, like finishing what he started.

There was also the fact that they had seven days left to spend on the island, so he didn't want to get too carried away so soon into the vacation.


End file.
